Stay Alive
by lostinthearrowverse
Summary: Felicity and Laurel must put aside their difference aside to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity was supporting herself by holding onto the cord provided that was hanging from the aircraft's roof. She looked over at Laurel who looked as if she were deep in thought. "Laurel? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm focused, Felicity" Laurel answered in a monotone.

The two of them flying over Lian Yu, where a foe called Prometheus was holding Oliver's team hostage. These team members included: John Diggle, Thea Queen, Quentin Lance, Curtis Holt, Rene Ramirez, and Dinah Drake. Prometheus had failed to capture Oliver's fiance, Felicity, because when people started to go missing, Oliver had sent Felicity to Gotham so she could get help from Laurel (who was busy with her own team called "The Birds Of Prey"). Felicity would do anything for Oliver, but she didn't like that he wanted Laurel's help... Oliver and Laurel had a long history together... Oliver insisted what was past was past, but Felicity knew that lovers or not, Laurel and Oliver would remain the most important person in one another's life for as long as they both shall live.

Laurel had agreed to go with Felicity right away when she heard her former team was in trouble. Though she had not been part of team arrow very long, she loved her brothers and sisters in arms very much. Plus her own father was among them.

The propeller of the helicopter whirled above them and Felicity had to ask Laurel: "Laurel, your willingness to leave Gotham to help Oliver did not have to do with having feelings for him... right?"

"Felicity, is now the time, honestly, is it?" Laurel barked, somewhat annoyed.

"I know the timing is not perfect" Felicity whined. "and I know that you and Oliver have history. He talks about you all the time and you need to understand that Oliver and I are getting married. He is going to be _my_ husband. I need you to take that seriously. I _saw_ the way you were looking at him and teasing him before we left. And the only reason he was feeding off it is because he hasn't seen you in a while, but Oliver loves _me_ , Laurel".

"Okay, okay, Felicity. I know he loves you and that I am old news to him. Is that what you want to hear? Does that make you happy?" Laurel had always felt slightly annoyed by Felicity. Felicity was immature and not a good fit for team arrow or Oliver. Felicity was not the reason that Laurel left team arrow, but there was some influence. There was some hurt there... Oliver leaving Star City with Felicity because she was the one who he loved... everybody else be damned.

What Laurel had really wanted after that was to build up The Black Canary's identity beyond The Green Arrow and Oliver. So moving away from the city where her involvement with Oliver began seemed only appropriate. Oliver had used her and messed with her head and history only repeated itself when she fell for Bruce Wayne... that is a story for a different time.

So while Oliver lived out her dream with Felicity Smoak, Laurel would become the greatest heroine Gotham City had ever seen. She needed help of course, which came in the form of her own team: Barbara Gordon (Oracle), Helena Bertinelli (The Huntress), Cynthia Reynolds (Gypsy), Kendra Saunders (Hawkgirl), Tatsu Yamashiro (Katana), and Mari Jiwe McCabe (Vixen). The team was close-knit and Laurel felt like she was moving on after everything Oliver and Felicity put her through, with the support of her close Felicity ran her mouth, Laurel was seriously starting to regret coming to team arrow's aid.

She got it. She couldn't turn back time and hold him again. He didn't choose her. Every time, he would choose younger, prettier, and so much more alive. Everything she wasn't. Everything he wasn't anymore. Felicity was all the things that Oliver had destroyed in his former lover.

Felicity scratched her forehead with her free hand. "Laurel? I am not trying to put you up on the stand here and I know you understand that Oliver is mine... I- I just wanna make sure the wedding is perfect and Oliver says he just won't get married if you aren't there to witness it".

Laurel swallowed and nodded her head. "I'll be there, Felicity" she assured her former friend.

They were quiet for a moment and Laurel tried to focus in on the comms, hoping Oliver, or Nyssa, or even Malcolm Merlyn would say something to cut through the tension up above.

After several minutes of silence from both women, Felicity cleared her throat and asked: "Laurel, tell me you don't have feelings for my man? That you are no longer in love with him, and that you did not come back here over matters of the heart... because he is not in love with you!"

"I am working on not being in love with Oliver Queen, Felicity" Laurel finally lost it. "I loved him first though, and for so long, so it's hard... but I am working on it. And why aren't you pushing Ollie like this, huh? If he talks about me as much as you want me to believe that he does, then why are you so concerned about my feelings for him, huh?"

Felicity let go of the cord and used both of her hands and all of her weight to push Laurel. She pushed Laurel with so much force that the cord Laurel was supporting herself with was ripped from the helicopter's roof and taken with Laurel on the free fall.

Laurel was spinning downward, slicing through the hot summer air. She had learned not to be afraid of a circumstance such as this one. She spread out her body into a position Supergirl would take whilst flying and focused on a spot on the land that she was falling towards. Her well-controlled canary cry would save her life. She let it roar only inches from the ground and it blasted her upright so that her feet brushed the ground and then she finally landed flat on her back. She drew in a large breath and let it out.

Meanwhile, realizing what she had done, Felicity immediately strapped on a parachute and jumped after her former friend. She landed on the ground.

"Laurel!" she cried out.

"Felicity! I'm here. I'm here. I'm fine" Laurel assured Felicity.

"My God! You must hate me!" Felicity cried out in horror and humiliation over what she had just done. "I almost killed you!"

"I am fine. I wasn't going to die. I am not that easy to kill" Laurel replied. At that moment, the two women heard explosions erupt from far away. Felicity's terrified eyes called out to Laurel for some sense of security. Laurel reached out and grabbed Felicity's hand. She looked at the sky and she saw a plane leaving the island, and assumed team arrow was aboard.

The explosions grew closer. Laurel hugged Felicity to her body and let her cry out, creating a force field around the both of them as fire and smoke surrounded them. Several minutes passed before Laurel took a breath and the force field was demolished.

Felicity's eyes were wide as she looked into Laurels, tear threatening to spill from them. "Laurel, will I ever see Oliver again?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oliver?" Laurel spoke into her comm. She lightly tapped Felicity so she would do the same.

"Oliver? Baby? Do you hear me?" Felicity asked, anxiously. Oliver failed to answer both women.

"The explosions must've taken out our comms" Laurel theorized.

"Or maybe it was your banshee scream" Felicity rudely commented.

"If weren't for me, the banshee, you would be dead" Laurel replied, with a certain iciness.

"This is al-" Felicity started but Laurel cut her off mid-way.

"No, no, no, Felicity. If we start pointing out blame, we will be sitting here gaslighting each other until we starve, and what happens then is you will never walk down the aisle".

Felicity exhaled and whispered just quiet enough so Laurel would not hear her: "You would really love that wouldn't you" Laurel did hear Felicity though due to her powers, but she just rolled her eyes.

Laurel's phone was damaged and at this point, unusable. Felicity's phone was dead. Laurel was walking with her head high, seemingly with intention. The heat was that of a 400-degree oven blast and Felicity shed her white jacket. "Laurel, where are we going?" she questioned in irritation.

Laurel turned to face Felicity. "We're are going towards the beach" she replied.

"No, we aren't" Felicity argued.

"I think I know the best way to survive for a possible extended period of time, Felicity. If you want to stick with me you are welcome to, but if you don't, go your own way if you think you know best" Laurel barked.

Felicity exhaled whilst wiping the sheen of sweat off the surface of her forehead. "Looking for the beach is a great idea, Laurel, you're just not going the right way".

Laurel bit her bottom lip. Fuck. Felicity had been here before, not to mention Felicity's intelligence. She should probably be the navigator. Laurel would do resources and strategies. Felicity would be the brain, and she would be the brawn. Bottom line, Felicity Smoak would not be useless... and Laurel did not know what how she should feel.

Night fell, and Felicity was now sure that Oliver had left the territory, she and Laurel picked a warmer spot on the island and Laurel went one way looking for hunting supplies and Felicity went the other in search anything the two women could possibly use to fashion a livable shelter. Felicity didn't have much luck, but Laurel came back with a bow and a quiver with 10 arrows.

"How?" Felicity uttered. Her eyes evaluated the weapon to see if it could be her fiance's, but this bow clearly came from Nanda Parbat.

"Talia's" Laurel replied, smiling. "Speaking of which, and I know this is gonna sound gross, but I am going back for her corpse later...we are gonna make good use of it".

"No way", Felicity protested "I don't care that she betrayed Oliver, I am not eating her body".

"Nope, you aren't" Laurel agreed. "We're going to turn her flesh and fat into blankets"

"So gross" Felicity whined.

"So cold" Laurel countered. She rubbed her forearms to portray being chilly. "Plus Talia's bones will make good extra arrows, and firewood".

"You're sick" Felicity complained.

"Surviving" Laurel corrected.

Felicity exhaled. "Anyway", she breathed "I found sticks and soot and I put them in a pile. There is no way to make a livable structure because everything around us is ruined".

Laurel nodded. "I am not sure we need a livable structure. I'll start a fire. You go to the water with-uh- this" Laurel picked up a stone with a miniscule depression in it "Gather some and we'll purify it". Felicity nodded.

Laurel pulled out a miniature flamethrower (a gift from her ex-boyfriend, Bruce) from one of the many pockets in her costume and lit Felicity's findings ablaze. She waited a bit for Felicity, but then she decided it would be a good time to go back for Talia's remains.

She came back toward the fire at least a good 23 to 26 minutes later, and she became worried when Felicity was not there, and there was no sign that she had been there while Laurel was away.

Laurel placed Talia's body next to the fire and went looking for the brains of their survival operation.

She found Felicity with the water-filled inverted stone at her feet. There were tears running down her cheeks.

"Felicity c'mon-" Laurel started to say but mid-sentence her eyes fell upon the badly burned corpse of Thea Dearden Queen. "No" Laurel uttered. "Speedy".


	3. Chapter 3

Laurel dug in the dirt with her hands next to the graves of Yao Fei, Shado, and Robert Queen. Their graves were badly damaged by the explosions. As Laurel prepared Thea's grave, Felicity straightened up and readjusted the graves that Oliver buried.

Tears ran down both of their faces. Laurel felt a fire spread throughout her entire body. Oliver had warned the team over the comms that Prometheus had rigged the island with explosives set to go off when his heart stopped. It was good for him that he was already dead. If he were still alive, Oliver might show restraint to prove he wasn't the man Prometheus said he was, but Laurel would unravel all of The Black Canary's legacy just to take the life of Adrian Chase. Justice. Justice, he couldn't run from.

Laurel carefully placed Thea's body into the shallow she dug for her. She leaned down and kissed Thea's forehead. Felicity reached down, taking Thea's hand and giving it a loving squeeze.

Laurel cleared her throat. "Thea Dearden Queen. You were and will always remain nothing less than my little sister. I have loved you since the day Ollie and I met when we were six years old. You will always have my love. I love you so much. Your life was stolen, Thea! Nothing could make me angrier. You meant so much to so many people, and nobody can take that away from you, or away from the people you have touched. Speedy, you came so far and you died a hero" Laurel began to sob and motioned to Felicity that she couldn't go on.

Felicity nodded. "Speedy, Oliver, Laurel, Roy, John, and I's souls are with you. As you travel into the light, our love will accompany you. You will never be alone, sweetie. We all love you and we will think of you every day until we see you again".

"Amen," Laurel croaked, wiping away tears with her hair.

That night, Laurel lit a fire with her flamethrower and Felicity's eyes widened. "Girlscout" she commented.

"More like my ex-boyfriend is a boy scout" Laurel countered.

"Oliver gave you a flamethrower- you would think he would give his _fiance_ the necessary tools to survive hell's island," Felicity said, pettily.

Laurel half-smiled "Heh-not Ollie... someone I-ah- I met in Gotham" Laurel snatched an arrow from Talia's- well now her quiver. She also picked up a few of Talia's bones and began to shave them down with the arrow.

"Oh," Felicity muttered. "Sorry, Laurel, I didn't realize that you had seen anyone since Oliver, I mean except Tommy".

"It's okay" Laurel replied. I am actually used to people not believing in me and my abilities: to defend myself, to overcome, to be a hero, and for people to be attracted to me. Heh- of course the only people I _can_ attract are rich and inconsiderate of my feelings. They use me, mess with my head... destroy me. I guess I have a type and those men do too!"

Felicity shot Laurel a look that said "don't talk about Oliver that way" "What are you doing?' Felicity asked while she watched Laurel widdle small tooth-pick-like bone fragments.

"We are gonna make those blankets now- or more like _you_ are gonna make the blankets while I hunt" Laurel announced. Felicity nodded her head once and rolled her eyes in slight. "What?" Laurel hissed.

"Do you even know how to shoot a bow and arrow? Let alone with precision?"

Laurel rolled her eyes. "Yep," she answered. "Ollie taught me, privately, ya know Ollie, who's in love with you" Laurel lifted herself to her feet and walked into the darkness.

Felicity sat silently and unmoving for a moment. Oliver gave Laurel private archery lessons? _Incredible_! How could her fiance spend so much one-on-one time with his ex and not tell her a thing... that was troubling! And why Laurel? "I would be down for archery lessons if he would have offered them to me!" Felicity thought, feeling overcome by rage. She exhaled hotly through her nose and she used an extra arrow that Laurel had fashioned from Talia's bone to begin to strip away flesh and fat from Talia's corpse, just the way Laurel showed her.

As Laurel aimed her bow and shot down three crows (hitting each bird in the same spot on their neck), Black Siren, Cayden James, and Ricardo Diaz stood, hidden by shadow, not too far away.

"Should I kill her?" Black Siren asked, staring down her earth 1 counterpart with pure hatred.

"Ms. Lance," Cayden said as he lightly squeezed her elbow "I know you hate her, but we could use her. She could be our hardest hitter against Oliver Queen. You heard her, he messed with her head and destroyed her... she doesn't know what it means to be destroyed, but she will when we strip away her values and use her to destroy the man that she is clearly still in love with".


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers, this is a re-write of chapter 4 of "Stay Alive". I didn't like where the story was going so I made major changes. I hope you re-read and you enjoy!**

Laurel pulled the arrows from the crow's neck back at the fire and began to de-feather them for cooking."Hey, Laurel. I'm sorry" Felicity whimpered. "I brought you a peace offering".

"Oh my god!" Laurel whispered. "Who's body is that?"

"Evelyn Sharp. Briefly a member of team arrow, but she went rogue. She began to work for our enemy. She impersonated you, too. After you left the city" Felicity explained in a quiet voice. "I thought we could use her body for something... it's decaying, but maybe it will be good fire fuel".

Laurel nodded. "Yes, Felicity. I'll be great. It's early in the morning and we haven't slept... why don't you get some sleep and I'll cook, put out the fire, and then I will get some sleep too".

Felicity agreed and headed to crawl underneath her skin blanket.

Laurel's eyes grew heavy but the birds were not fully cooked and Felicity nor herself had eaten since they became stranded... Laurel was not keeping track... but she thought that it could have been … 5 days.

"Laurel" Felicity gasped. Laurel looked Felicity's way and saw Black Siren holding a knife to Felicity's neck. Felicity began to whimper and beg. Laurel could tell that Black Siren was not at the top of her game so she decided to try to reason with her.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"I am here to help you and get rid of this bitch-mouth. We are the same person. We want the same thing" Black Siren replied.

"No, no. We don't want the same thing. I love Felicity Smoak, I do. Even if she has the man that I feel is my soulmate wrapped around her finger, Felicity is a good person and she is a close friend. Let her go, please don't hurt her" Laurel begged.

Black Siren seemed to stare further off into the darkness. Then she sighed. "I won't hurt her for us. I am taking orders" she growled and she forcefully dragged Felicity away from the campsite. Laurel picked up her bow and arrow and tried to shoot Black Siren, but the Siren sharply turned and screamed. The scream knocked Laurel back into her campfire, painfully. Luckily the blow from the scream put the fire out before Laurel could be burned badly.

Laurel quickly ate and drank for energy and then strategically devised a plan for help. She really, really, actually wished Felicity was still with her so she knew which way to go. She lifted a stick and lit it in the fire so she would have a functional torch to light her path. She couldn't believe her luck when she found a radio transmitter in midst of some wreckage. "Ollie," she thought.

With her fingers shaking, Laurel turned the dial with care.

In Star City

Oliver sat down by himself in the arrowcave on what would have been he and Felicity's wedding night. He could be in Aruba on his honeymoon. And Laurel, she could be back in Gotham City- helping people, saving people with her friends. It was pain-staking for Oliver to tell the remaining "Birds Of Prey" of Laurel's fate. All his fault. Laurel was a hero... he always doubted her and what she could be... he never encouraged her and he felt so guilty for being such a toxic person in Laurel's life. He felt responsible for her demise.

The radio transmitter that Oliver had in the Arrowcave made three clear popping noises and then he heard Laurel's voice. "Ollie? Ollie, tell me you're there, please? Felicity has been taken. I need you".

"L-laurel?" Oliver questioned. "How? You and Felicity are dead".

"I'm alive!" Laurel protested. "I hope Felicity still is too. Come help us! Please!"

Oliver didn't have to be asked twice.

Laurel heard Oliver end the connection and could only hope he was coming to help her.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" Felicity cried loudly to Cayden James, Black Siren, and Ricardo Diaz.

"We want to get you out of the way..." growled Black Siren.

"Not exactly yet" Cayden James clarified. "We'll be doing you a favor when we finally do.

"What do you mean?" Felicity pressed for answers.

"Oliver Queen doesn't love you" Ricardo Diaz answered.

"You're all batshit crazy" Felicity complained. "Laurel is coming for me".

"We're counting on it" Diaz countered.

Laurel walked on crunchy rubble and was already growing debilitatingly tired. She felt lost, she could not find a trace until sunrise. Then she found Felicity' glasses. She must be close. Then it hit Laurel, she knew how she could draw Black Siren out. She screamed with all power within her, causing large rocks to fall. "Then she shouted, "Hey Siren, think you can do any better?"

After a few minutes, Black Siren came charging towards Laurel, screaming as loud as her abilities would let her. "You are such a biiiiiiitttttttccccchhhhh!"

"It takes one to know one, sweetheart" Laurel replied.

Black Siren pinned Laurel to the ground. "Okay, here's how this works, we fight, one of us dies. If I kill you that is the end of it. But if somehow you manage to kill me, my last words will be Felicity's location" Black Siren hissed.

"Fine" Laurel agreed. Laurel didn't kill, and she wasn't planning to. But she also wasn't planning on dying. She had a different strategy in mind.

Laurel began the fight by smacking Black Siren's face with her bow. Black Siren grabbed Laurel's arm and she flipped Laurel over, banging her up and bruising her. Laurel kicked the back of Black Siren's ankle, causing her to fall on top of Laurel. Laurel wrapped her arms around The Black Siren's neck and pressed an arrow against her throat. Black Siren laughed. She reached up and pushed the arrow away. She rolled over and pinned Laurel back to the ground. She used her own forehead to bludgeon Laurel's face multiple times. Laurel tried to push Black Siren's head away, but Black Siren bit her hand. Laurel curled her hand into a fist and punched Black Siren in the face. She used her other hand, which was still tightly gripping an arrow, and stabbed Black Siren's back. "Ow," Black Siren shouted. She climbed off of Laurel and pulled the arrow from her back. She was bleeding from the wound. Laurel stood up and kicked Black Siren in the back, below the wound, multiple times. Black Siren turned around only for Laurel to punch her face with a right hook and high-kick her jaw. Black Siren fell on her back. Laurel took the opportunity to step on Black Siren's chest. She nocked an arrow in her bow and pulled back the string, aiming at Black Siren's eye.

"Listen, I don't kill" Laurel yelled. "But you cannot win, you're gonna surrender and then you will lead me to Felicity".

Black Siren threw her hands up. "Lower your weapon and get off of me" Black Siren hissed.

Laurel walked behind Black Siren, holding back her bowstring and making sure that Black Siren could feel the point of the arrow on her back. It was mid-day and hottest Laurel had felt on the island. By the time they reached Felicity and The Black Siren's associates, Laurel was hot, tired, hungry, injured (from the fight), and not near the top of her game. This made it easy for The Black Siren to quickly whirl around, steal the arrow from Laurel's bow, and stab it deeply into Laurel's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

A scream. A scream that shook what remained of the hellish island Oliver Queen called his home for five long years. Oliver could hear it as he climbed out of his plane. A scream of pain. Laurel. A scream that could only be hers.

Oliver (in full Green Arrow gear) followed the sound. "Laurel, Felicity?" he called out. He quickened his pace when he heard Felicity try to call back, but her call was stifled.

Dark red blood ran towards Oliver's feet. He started to run and he nearly tripped over Laurel, who was lying on the ground with an arrow sticking out of her. Cayden James charged straight at Oliver and but Oliver easy slit Cayden's throat with the tip of an arrow. He hopped over Laurel and tore Diaz away from Felicity. He punched Diaz repeatedly in the chest. He used his bow and smashed it into Diaz's face.

Diaz fought back. He punched Oliver's chest and face. He swung a punch towards Oliver's face but Oliver blocked it, grabbed Diaz's wrist and twisted it violently.

Oliver kicked Diaz's leg, and with that single kick, he broke Diaz's shin. He punched Diaz in the jaw. Diaz was doubled over with pain and Oliver went behind him, straightened him out, and moved into a position to snap Diaz's neck.

"Hey" Black Siren yelled, grabbing Oliver's attention. She had her arms around Felicity in a death-grip. She brought her lips close to Felicity's ear. "You hurt him, I put her out" she threatened.

"Hey Siren" a moribund earth one Laurel croaked. With the energy she still had, she screamed. Black Siren flew backward and hit her head on a tree, knocking her out.

Oliver snapped Diaz's neck and ran to Laurel, who was starting to close her eyes. "No, No, Hey Laurel! You're gonna be alright. You're gonna be alright! I promise. Stay with me, Laurel" Oliver scooped Laurel up in his arms, bridal style. "Felicity, let's go!" he cried. Felicity and Oliver (holding Laurel) ran back the way Oliver came towards Oliver's plane. "Stay with Laurel, try to stop her bleeding" Oliver ordered Felicity.

Oliver and Felicity were at the hospital in Hong Kong where Oliver had been treated after being rescued in 2012, waiting on news, regarding Laurel. "Oliver, we need to talk" Felicity finally broke the silence between them. Oliver turned his head so he could look his fiance in her face. "Oliver, I don't know if you meant what you said when you said that I make you a better man. If you did mean it... I don't know if you still mean it now" Felicity stammered. "But Oliver, don't take this the wrong way- but- uh- even though I love you very much, I can't marry you".

Oliver raised his eyebrows, but to Felicity's surprise, he did not seem to be too torn apart by her confession. She chalked that up to be that tragically, Oliver was used to hearing bad news.

Oliver took a deep breath. Felicity, feeling that she owed her former fiance more than that, said: "Don't take this the wrong way, Oliver, but you bring out the worst in me".

Oliver's eyes got wider. He rubbed his right hand over his beard. "Okay. I wasn't expecting you to say that" he admitted.

"It's not your fault, Oliver. Listen, I was so worried that I was losing you to Laurel, that I made an attempt on her life" Felicity confessed.

Oliver rose his hand to his forehead and raked his hand through his thick hair as he exhaled gruffly through his nose. "You what? Are you kidding me? Did you stab Laurel?"

"No, no, Oliver" Felicity replied fast. "I pushed her out of our plane with no parachute. I am the reason we were stranded".

"I'm glad you told me, Felicity. We really cannot get married and you can't be part of team arrow. You are a liability and a danger to yourself and others" Oliver barked.

Felicity slipped her engagement ring off of her finger while Oliver chewed her out. "I guess you want this back then" she spat. The two of instantly fell silent at the sight of Laurel's doctor.

"How is she?" Oliver asked in Chinese.

"She lost a lot of blood," the doctor said. "But she is a fighter and she will make a full recovery". Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath of relief.

The doctor pointed to Felicity and spoke in Chinese. Oliver said to Felicity: "He wants you to come with him".

Felicity followed the doctor into Laurel's room. Laurel waved at Felicity and Felicity gave her a small smile and wave back. "Felicity, come close," Laurel said and Felicity did as she was told. "You're wonderful Felicity, so, so wonderful. I believe you could be a great fighter" Laurel took a breath, and Felicity grabbed Laurel's hand and encouraged her with a smile. "Felicity, I can't go back to the Birds Of Prey- well – uh- at least not right now- and I want to send you in to take my place" Laurel confessed.

Felicity gave a single nod, thinking "This girl must not have enough oxygen in her brain or something..." "Laurel, I can't be The Black Canary" Felicity protested.

"No, you can't be" Laurel agreed. "That is still mine, but I would be willing to train you and you can pick out your own codename". Felicity cocked her head to the side. Laurel smiled and she laughed. "That was a crazy proposition, anyway, I guess. You and – Oliver, are probably making plans to pick up where you left off".

"No, no! Oliver and I are over, Laurel. He brings out the very worst in me and I constantly drag him down and hold him back is what we've discovered, because I never back his play. You always did, Laurel. You two were meant for each other. You make each other stronger and happier and the best versions of one another. You should recover and move back to the city you love, and defend it as The Black Canary alongside the man you love" Felicity told Laurel, in a genuine tone.

Felicity's eyes flickered toward the doorway where Oliver was now standing. He made apologetic eyes for eavesdropping on their conversation. He licked his bottom lip to replenish its moisture. He rubbed his chin. Felicity took these nervous maneuvers as a sign that Oliver wanted space and time for just him and Laurel. Felicity granted them that, as she had a lot to consider. She was not going to marry Oliver after all, and he didn't want her on team arrow anymore, so what was holding her in Star City anyway?

"Ollie" Laurel began to say.

"No, Laurel, listen. When I came home from Lian Yu, I was no better than when I left, because I was still hurting you. Yet, you always gave me another shot, because you believed we were soulmates... I didn't have the same epiphany until I thought that both the love of my life and my fiance were dead" Laurel's eyes lit up and Oliver grinned slightly, took a deep breath, and continued. "On Felicity and I's wedding night, I was sitting in the Arrowcave, and I was thinking "I miss Felicity, but I don't know if I can go on without Laurel". I just want to be with you as fast as humanly possible".

Laurel shook her head. "Ollie, are you sure that is what you want because there is a condition. I will not let you mess with my head any longer. Do you love me and do you choose me? Will you marry _me_ , Ollie? Do you choose a life with _me_?"

" _Yes, I do_ , Dinah Laurel Lance, for better or for worse, until death do us part" Oliver confirmed. Laurel sprung forward from her bed and Oliver caught her in his arms and pulled her in and they shared their first passion-filled kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend (the second time around).

They both heard from the doorway someone clear their throat with a gravelly tone, and the person took a few steps into the room. This person did not want to be ignored.

Oliver straightened himself up and his eyes fell upon a man wearing a suit. A handsome man with dark hair and dark blue eyes.

Laurel also was looking at the man. She finally broke her silence and said: "Bruce, what are you doing here?"

 **This is the end of "Stay Alive". There will a sequel. Thanks, readers!**


End file.
